With mobile electronic devices, such as a wireless communication device, it is common and convenient to provide a case to protect and conveniently transport the electronic device when the electronic device is not in use. However, the mobile electronic devices typically have keyboards, trackballs, touch pads, switches or other such elements, and it is desirable to be able to place the mobile electronic device in the case without having to turn it off, yet avoid triggering of these elements when contacted by the case. It is known to have a permanent magnet in the case, with a Hall effect sensor that detects the magnetic field in the mobile electronic device, so that in response to the device being placed in the case and the sensor aligning with the magnet, at least certain functions are disabled. For example, it is common to disable the keyboard, lock the device, disable the trackball or other input means and turn off any display.